the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Seraphina
Seraphina '''is a character that appears briefly in Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace and again in Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage II. However, her role in the series is a lot bigger than what it seems. History Early Life Seraphina is an entity within Astral Chaos. She is incredibly powerful, and lives within a strange, silver lake. She also seems to be made out of the same material as the lake, as her skin is the same colour, and she can morph into the lake. She has lived within the Astral Choas her entire life, and is apparently the creator of some incredible, legendary weapon. The truth is, Seraphina is a physical manifestation of Astral Chaos. She has been within the realm since its creation, and is herald to the Astral Sword. When she first came into existence, Astral Chaos was mostly empty. The realm was unstable. It was torn between the corrupt evil of humans, but also their compassion. In order to stabilize the realm, she created several artifacts. She even forced some of the core into a person to help stabilize it. For the meantime, everything in Astral Chaos was stuck there. Her, a few other beings who came to be as the years passed, merely roamed the realm. However, one being was able to breach into the Earth Realm, attaching itself to a sword and becoming a demonic entitity on Earth. This slightly weakened Seraphina and Astral Chaos, making tearing rifts in the realm much easier. A family who had been serving under Seraphina used this oppurtunity to leave her in her weakened state. They had been helping her protect the Astral Sword '''as its noteriety grew. However, as soon as they were able, they left her on her own. Only one of their sons, Halcyon, remained, loyal to Seraphina and protecting the blade. She and Halcyon attempted to close the rift that Inferno had created, however, the creation of Soul Edge created a permanant collide between the realms. Inferno's presence on Earth would lead to a collapse of Astral Chaos, seeing as the realm was supposed to be separate from Earth. She locked some of Astral Chaos's power into an Amulet, to help stabilize the place a bit more. However, when Soul Edge became too much, she went down to Earth herself to find someone whose will was strong enough to put Inferno in his place. She soon fixated on The Hero King Algol. She would help Purify a shard of Soul Edge to create a blade that would counteract Inferno. She entrusted him keeping Soul Edge out of the wrong hands until his death. She did not anticipate the betrayal from Algol's own son. Seraphina then retasked Algol with bringing the blades back to Astral Chaos, otherwise he would be stuck, incomplete within the Tower of Lost souls. Seraphina herself could not leave Astral Chaos for very long, being the realm's persona. Without her there, the Realm would crash into Earth, causing catastrophic destruction of both realms. After more than a hundred years passed, Seraphina grew tireless, as did her faithful friend, Halcyon. They could only sit by and twiddle their thumbs for so long. Not to mention, the person she'd encompassed with some of the realms power was... absolutely out of her mind. Apparently the woman was under the impression there was some prophecy about a "Queen of Astral chaos." Seraphina found this more amusing than anything. No one was the Queen of Seraphina. If anyone was ruler of this realm, it was Seraphina herself. She was, however, curious as to what Astra would do. There was nothing else she could truly do at this point. Modern Era She came to regret this decision a few more centuries later. Algol had not returned Soul Edge and Soul Calibur to her, and now Astra had taken ''another ''part of the realm and foolishly implanted it into a random human. At this point, Halcyon insisted to be let to roam free and handle things himself. However, Seraphina wanted to see just how far this would go. When need be, Seraphina would finally put an end to this stupidity. She and Halcyon formulated a plan. The power within Astra would go to him instead, when the time came. Halcyon was the only one Seraphina truly trusted. While Astra's madness of a plan continued carried on, Seraphina kept tabs on the child born of Soulcalibur's entity. Algol had impregnated a normal human woman. Soul Edge had known, and attempted to destroy the child. However, Seraphina sent her power through to the Earth Realm and was only able to save the baby. She had a feeling this child would come in handy. She kissed the baby, leaving a heart-shaped mark on his body, before returning to Astral Chaos. She would need this kid alive. With Soul Calibur in his hands, and his soul powering the blade, he'd be able to truly destroy Soul Edge, and she wouldn't have to worry about these silly humans anymore. She commanded Halcyon to watch over whatever Astra was doing, and was annoyed to realize she'd messed with the space-time continuem. Seraphina's frustration with Astra grew tremendously, and she decided she'd allow Halcyon to freely roam Astral Chaos again. She needed her dragon to do some damage control, it seemed. However tba Personality Seraphina is sassy and loves to tease people. She has a very playful personality, and is bouncy and upbeat at all times. Despite her cheerful disposition, she is also shown to be a bit sadistic, taking a bit of humour out other people's pain. Appearance Seraphina has shiny, silver skin and pale, blonde-ish grey hair. Her hair reaches her hips, and her eyes are emerald, vibrant green. Outside of combat, Seraphina does not wear anything. Weapons Critical Edge Stage Theme "Femme Fatale" by CF0$ Quotes Relationships The owner of Halcyon Trivia *she is basically Astral Chaos in the form of a Person Gallery Category:Spoiler Category:LightningSakura Category:Characters Category:Females